dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Riddler
Edward Nigma (エドワード・ニグマ, Edowādo Niguma), who was driven by a compulsive obsession for attention and desire to prove his intellect to the world, fashioned himself into the iconic villain known simply as Riddler (リドラー, Ridorā), a super-villain who uses riddles and puzzles to commit his crimes. He is a deranged genius who feels a psychological compulsion to demonstrate his intellectual superiority, and constructed elaborate crimes while delivering clues daring law enforcement to catch him. Creating complex conundrums and death traps, Edward prides himself in watching his helpless victims fail to find solutions to his puzzles and meet with grim fates as he gloats over his superior intellect. Batman is the only person Edward has ever met with the intellect and abilities to not only solve his riddles, but outsmart him, a fact that also drives Edward further over the edge. Desiring to outsmart and humiliate Batman before killing him, Riddler makes it his top priority to come up with a puzzle that not even the Dark Knight Detective can solve. "Are you ready for some more? Explore! Find my challenges. And when you fail to solve them and lie blubbering like an ignorant child on the floor, you will know that I, Riddler, is better than you." :—Riddler. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Wally Wingert (English), Hiroshi Iwasaki (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography With an obsessive need for attention, Edward Nigma is determined to be the most outlandish of Gotham City's criminals, concocting elaborate series of clues and riddles around his crimes. However, Batman has proven a worthy opponent, capable of deducing the Riddler's plans, but Edward is dedicated to creating a mystery the Dark Knight will not be able to solve in time. Appearance As Edward Nigma Edward Nigma has slicked back, but messy brown hair with glasses. He wore fingerless gloves. As Enigma As Enigma, he wore a purple vest with his GCPD tag on his neck. In his vest, was his white shirt and had a tie around his neck. He wore, on his left hand he wore two watches on his wrist. He wore dark green pants that had keys on his pants and brown shoes. As Riddler As Riddler, he had straggly hair, wore purple, fingerless gloves with covered question marks. He was also wearing his signature green business suit with yellow question marks, and on occasion, his green bowler hat, and has large goggles with green lenses. He also carries a cane, with a golden question mark shaped hook in his hand. *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Green *Height: 6 ft. 1 in. *Weight: 183 lb. Attributes *Super Genius intellect, yet highly overconfident in said intelligence. *Driven by a need to test his wits against law enforcement by leaving clues to his planned crimes. *Compulsive need for attention. *Compulsion to create riddles, puzzles, and lethal deathtraps. *Emotional instability can make him go into brief periods of extreme aggression. *Expert escape artist. Gallery File:Edward_nigma_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Edward Nigma. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Riddler's Thugs **Diedre Vance/Query **Nina Damfino/Echo *Cluemaster *Black Mask *Mr. Fine Family Neutral *Suicide Squad **Amanda Waller Rivals Enemies *Bat Family **Batman **Robin *Teen Titans **Nightwing Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Riddler is was a child prodogy and genius. As his name suggests, he is an expert at riddles. **'Gifted inventor': **'Computer Hacking': **'Robotic Engineering': Riddler built himself a robot army. *'Tactical Analysis': Edward constantly has a plan to test his enemies like Chuck Gorman and the Batman. *'Mechanical Aptitude': Riddler has shown a lot of mechanical knowledge. At one point in his career, he single-handedl redesigned Chuck Gormon's house into a riddle-themed death trap. *'Adept Thief': Edward states that, After leaving the GCPD, abandoned his Enigma alias, and before he became Riddler, he was a thief and master safe cracker. The thrill of solving the riddle of a safe was absolutely exciting to Edward. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons *'Riddler's Customized Cane': Riddler's question mark cane not only is rigged with devices for his needs but it has a sharp blade on the top that Riddler uses to fight with. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also * Riddler's Riddle Contest Automated Kiosk External links *Riddler Wikipedia *Riddler DC Database Notes & Trivia *Riddler first appeared in Detective Comics #140 (October 1948). *The Riddler sees himself as far superior to most of the other villains and believes that they lack "true commitment". *A relatively poor fighter, Riddler instead relies on his henchwomen, Query and Echo, to do the physical work. *Several Gotham criminals have their own code words that they use when they call the GCPD to distinguish themselves from prank phone calls. The Riddler chose "Oedipus" as his code word (referring to when Oedipus solved the riddle of the Sphinx). His code word for contacting the Batman is "The Hanging Man" (referring to the game Hangman). * The Riddler's online screen name is "Wizard101". Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Technologists Category:Hackers Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Insane Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters